


dogs day

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its bella, they get a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: "Let's get a dog."And just like that, young couple Lucas and Dejun begin a new chapter in their life together.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	dogs day

“Let’s get a dog.”

Dejun pauses, fingers mid-stroke over Lucas’s broad chest, and looks up at his boyfriend’s smiling face. “What?”

“A dog,” Lucas repeats in a soft voice. His hand comes up from where it’s been resting around Dejun’s waist to thread through his mussed, damp brown hair. “Let’s get a dog.”

“Why would I need a dog when I have you?” Dejun murmurs back with a small, teasing tilt to his lips, and his giggles are quickly muffled by Lucas’s lips. He pushes against the mattress to lean up into the kiss, splaying his hand over Lucas’s chest, and hums when they part, noses still brushing. “What brought this on?”

Lucas merely shrugs and ducks his head, Dejun tipping his chin up so his boyfriend can lay sweet kisses over the fresh bruises coloring his throat.

“Wanna have a family with you,” he mumbles against Dejun’s skin.

And so, of course, they go to the shelter the very next day, walking in hand-in-hand to check out the dogs available for adoption. There are plenty they meet that would certainly make for a great family member, but in the end, they leave without a fur baby in tow and their shoulders slumped.

Dejun heaves a sigh as he plops into the passenger’s seat of Lucas’s car, leaning his head back against the rest and looking at the distant sky through the windshield. Lucas is quiet beside him, very clearly disappointed by the results of their excursion, and Dejun can’t blame him. There were a few dogs in particular that they got to meet who were especially friendly and who they fell in love with almost immediately, but they were all much too big and rowdy for their current apartment’s regulations.

He turns to look at Lucas and frowns at the look on his face. It’s clearly affecting him the most. Dejun is disappointed, of course, but Lucas _wants_ this, more than anything else right now, he _wants_ this. He even told Dejun that morning how excited he was, because he’s been daydreaming about this for months.

Right now, his expression can only be described as heartbroken.

“Hey,” Dejun whispers and reaches over to place his hand over Lucas’s on the steering wheel. He smiles when his boyfriend turns to look at him, brown eyes big and sad behind white bangs, and he reaches up to gently brush the hair out of his face. “When we get a house, we’ll come back here and adopt every dog they’ve got.”

That makes Lucas crack a smile. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dejun chuckles, cupping Lucas’s cheek. He smiles when he turns to kiss his palm. “We’ll have a huge happy family, just us and our twenty children.”

Lucas laughs at that and brings his hand up to rest over Dejun’s on his cheek. He interlocks their fingers, his hand totally engulfing Dejun’s, and smiles warmly, brightly at him, “Yeah.”

And then, as if sent by the heavens, Dejun’s phone buzzes in his lap and, hooked up to the bluetooth, a robotic voice comes over the car’s speakers, announcing with _overwhelming_ enthusiasm, “New text message from Ten. do u want one of my whore dog’s puppies?”

Lucas and Dejun whip to shoot each other twin looks of shock before scrambling to buckle their seatbelts and take off in the direction of Ten’s house, Dejun frantically texting him back an extreme affirmative as they go.

They stop for only a brief ten minutes at the local Petsmart to rush in and grab any supplies they might need, that is to say, twenty toys, a bed likely much too big for the small breed they know Ten has, food and water dishes, and a huge bag of the best puppy chow money can buy.

Lucas grins at Dejun on their way back out to the car, the bag of dog food slung over his shoulder, and Dejun’s left a bit breathless at how simply radiant he is. His heart soars in that moment, and he smiles back, knowing that they’re starting a new chapter of their life together and it’s one he can’t wait to begin.

“Jesus, you got here fast,” Ten scoffs at them a whole ten minutes later, smirking at the couple standing on his porch.

From somewhere behind him, a puppy yaps, and Lucas’s eyes light up. He seems to move on autopilot when Ten steps aside to invite them in, stepping past the shorter man with a grateful grin and immediately going to the playpen in the corner of the grand living room. While he squats to join Kun kneeling by the puppy gate, Dejun smiles at Ten, closing the door behind himself.

“Yeah, we were actually just at the shelter downtown,” he explains with a soft laugh, bringing one hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “No luck though, and then we got your text.”

“Ohh, good timing, huh?” Ten chuckles. He walks over to perch on the arm of the plush couch, and Dejun follows him, standing at his side as they watch their significant others coo at and play with the four puppies behind the short fence. “Well, you can thank Mama over there-” he jerks his chin at the dog napping at the back of the playpen, “-for that. You remember that time she slipped out the front door and we couldn’t find her for, like, an hour?”

Dejun glances at him and nods.

“She went and got herself knocked up by the neighbor's dog,” Ten scoffs, arms crossed over his chest. “A week before she was supposed to get spayed too. It’s like she knew and was like, ‘Well, fuck, I better go get some dick.’”

“Like father like daughter,” Dejun teases, and he grins when Ten shoots him a sharp but fond look and curses him under his breath.

“You guys are getting first pick,” Ten goes on, a smile tugging at his lips as he goes back to watching Kun carefully lift one of the chubby puppies over the gate so Lucas can hold them. “They’re all old and healthy enough. We checked with the vet, _who_ I will give you the info for, so you’ll just have to, you know, do all the other puppy stuff or whatever, get ‘em the rest of their shots and all that.”

Dejun nods his head with a soft, understanding hum, and he smiles at the look of absolute awe on Lucas’s face as he cradles the tiny puppy close to his chest. He’s looking at the tiny creature like they’re his whole world, and that starry-eyed expression only stays on his face when he lifts his head to look towards Dejun.

“C’mere, c’mere,” he insists quietly, keeping his voice low as to not startle the puppy he’s holding and the others playing a few feet away. 

Dejun walks over, dropping to his knees beside his boyfriend and Ten’s husband to get a closer look at the little life in Lucas’s arms, and the puppy, all big brown eyes and floppy ears, looks back at him while gnawing on Lucas’s finger.

Suddenly, Dejun understands the struck expression Lucas wore, his heart clenching in his chest with a feeling of fondness like he’s never felt before. Love at first sight, perhaps, or mere parental instincts, the overwhelming urge to cuddle and protect this fragile life with his whole being. Either way, he realizes in that moment -

“This is the one,” he whispers and meets Lucas’s gaze, recognizing that gleam reflected in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Lucas agrees with a warm smile, “yeah, she’s the one.”

And just like that, Bella is welcomed into their lives, the final piece to their small, happy family.

Small for now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> for that anon in my cc <33 literally ask me to write about boys with puppies and i will provide. i am so easy to convince.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
